


Life Day

by nightchandac



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Life day, Love, Romance, holiday fluff, idek what else, okay im done tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at titling things so...</p><p>With a little more stability in their lives, Quinn decides he and Alecks deserve a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finding a gift for Alecks was always hard. What could he give a Sith Lord?  What could he give to the woman who had given him everything—love, acceptance, a reason to live?

Jaesa had suggested jewelry and Quinn had nearly laughed in her face. For all the time those two had spent together, the girl knew very little about her master.

He hadn't even bothered to ask Pierce or Broonmark; he wouldn't have listened to them anyway.

Vette had suggested a vacation.

_"Give her a break."_

_"I—a break?"_

_"A vacation, dummy. I can't remember the last time she actually had one of those and now that Darth Creepy Face is gone, I'm sure she could use one."_

_He left with a nod, ignoring the 'You're welcome!' she sang after him._

 

The confirmation arrived in his inbox minutes after making the reservations and he felt nothing but relief. A break was, as much as he hated to admit, a genius idea. And perhaps a bit selfish. Indeed, it had been a long time since they'd had a break, a proper break. Both he and Alecks liked to keep busy when they were granted time off, and only taking a day or two here and there.

For Life Day, Quinn had arranged a week-long getaway to Alderaan and already had a schedule of relaxing activities planned out. He was excited by the idea of spending quality time— _uninterrupted_ time—with Alecks, finally. A knock on the doorway behind him pulled him reluctantly from his itinerary.

"Hey, you. You planning on joining us any time soon or staying locked up in here all night?" Alecks asked as she made her way to him, sliding her hands over his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

He hummed softly at her touch before replying, resisting the urge to just pull her close and keep her there. Vette would never forgive him for missing her party and if there was anyone whose bad side he'd hate to be on, Vette was a very close second to the Sith at his back.

"I just need to grab your gift. I'll be out in a minute," he said.

"You're about to miss Vette's Life Day charades," she warned with a look that left him a little frightened.   _Don't you dare make me endure that alone_.

He eyed her playfully. " _Oh no_...I can't seem to find—"

"Mal, dear, I'm going to shake you so hard. Join the party," she interrupted, smiling. He shook his head as he watched her leave, grabbing the card from their shared dresser before following her to the lounge.

As he entered, he gaped at the impressive decorations for a brief moment before composing himself and adding his gift to the small pile. The sound of Pierce's booming laughter peppered with small squeaks that could only be from Jaesa brought his attention to the couches. The general air of joy and happiness filled the room and as his gaze moved from everyone to his love, he felt that joy and happiness fill his heart. Alecks patted the empty space next to her and he made his way over to the group, taking his seat and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she pressed herself into him.

 

*** * * * * * * * * ***

As they curled together in their bed, Quinn sighed happily into Alecks's hair. Their party had gone late, everyone turning in after Pierce and Vette's exciting drinking contest. Vette had won, though Quinn wasn't entirely sure how.

"Happy Life Day, my love," he whispered.

She scooted back into him more in response, nuzzling against him. They lay in contented silence for a few moments before she spoke. "A whole week on Alderaan...and I don't have to go on a manhunt this time..." she mused.

He laughed lightly. "That's the idea. I remember your melancholy over not being able to sightsee last time we were there."

"You remember that? That was...so long ago..."

"Of course I remember. I was impressed by your love of history. Mind you, I had this idea of what Sith were like, so everything you did impressed me."

Alecks chuckled. "Flatterer," she said, reaching back and trying to smack him.

"Oh, no, my lord, you know me. I would never. I observe and state only the facts," he retorted with a mischievous smile, earning another laugh.

"I can't believe you just 'my lord'-ed me, Mal!" She rolled onto her back and looked over at him, the same smile on her face.

He chuckled and buried his face in her neck, kissing her lightly. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this: happy and warm and safe. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

She hummed in reply and allowed him to pull her impossibly closer. "I love you," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He propped his head on his free arm and watched peace come over her. He reached up to brush stray hairs from her face before making himself more comfortable against her. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time :)

Alecks and Quinn walked hand-in-hand to their final stop for the day, according to Quinn’s meticulous itinerary, this time a museum of natural history. 

As they wandered the museum, Quinn stood back and watched, as he had all day, while Alecks took in every new bit of information.  He smiled when she gasped and commented on little things, her eyes wide as she soaked it all in.  So rarely had he gotten to see this side of her that she seemed like an entirely different person.

“These people actually lived as nomads before settling in the north…that’s fascinating!” she muttered to herself, tapping her chin in thought as she moved to the next stage of the exhibit.  She was truly enjoying herself and Quinn felt his heart swell with warmth and love at the sight.

 

*** * * * * * * * * ***

“Mal, this whole trip has been a dream.  I don’t know how you managed it,” she was saying, swirling the small amount of wine left in her glass absentmindedly.

He smiled at her, something he found himself doing almost constantly on their trip.  “Careful planning.”

She giggled and Quinn immediately wanted to hear the sound again.  He shifted in his seat, the hard leather creaking with the action.  Taking a deep, calming breath, he set the check and credits on their table and stood, offering his hand to her.  “Shall we?”

She set her glass down and took his hand, smoothing her dress as she stood.  “Going back so soon?”

“Not quite.  I do have one more thing planned on this final night,” he replied, leading her outside. 

They walked along the garden path outside the restaurant, lit only by small twinkling lights strung up in the lattice archways and the bushes lining the path.  Alecks held his arm, pressing her face against it as they slowly wandered toward the glittering water of the lake and he held her tightly.  When they reached the grassy edge of the lake, they stopped and stood in silence for a long moment.  Finally, Quinn broke away and stood before her.

He reached into his pocket before taking a knee, his hands shaking slightly.  He took a steadying breath and looked her in the eye before speaking.

“Alecks…my love.  Before I met you, I was a man without purpose, living a life without meaning.  You stormed into my life and like a maelstrom, you swept me up and away.  Every moment since then has been the most amazing, intense adventure and you’ve breathed new life into me.  Though every road is bumpy, I promise to be your solid ground, come what may.  There’s nothing we can’t achieve together.  I’d be honored if you would marry me.”  He ignored the stinging in his eyes, the way his voice hitched throughout his speech, the tightening in his chest as the rehearsed words spilled forth a little too quickly. 

Alecks’s eyes were brimming, her hand pressed to her mouth in shock.  It was agonizing waiting for her to answer, to process what he’d just said.  Finally, she blinked and nodded, tears streaming down her face as she did so.  Relief flooded him and he let out a choked laugh as he placed the ring on her finger and stood to embrace her.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” she said into his chest. 

He rested his cheek against the top of her head as he tucked her safely into his embrace.  “You’ve made me very happy, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And the next day, they were still happy."-my sister.


End file.
